


Come On Baby Light My Fire

by mybrainproblems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, hints at ereri, mobuhan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their fire station closing four of the five full-time firemen decide to move to the station in the next town over. Mike, however, chooses to transfer to a station in the center of Trost.</p><p>Originally he had gone because he wanted a change of pace.<br/>He stayed for the view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Baby Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sleepy and this has not been edited nearly as well as it should be.

The little station out against the western edge of Trost had been quaint and had even on one occasion been asked to rescue a cat from a tree. Granted, the cat _had_ been the station's mascot that went missing the week before but still, their little brick station and singular fire truck might as well have been out of some golden yesteryear. Unfortunately, the shrinking tax base of the area meant the closure of the station. While the other four full-time firemen decided to move to the station in the next town over, Mike chose to transfer to a station in the center of Trost.

Originally he had gone because he wanted a change of pace.

He stayed for the view.

That he no longer sat around almost hoping for something to catch fire was nice, feeling _useful_ was nice. What was also nice was that he was now working alongside the man who had been in the Trost Firemen Calendar four years running. There was something to be said for just how compelling the combination of a strong jawline and casually slicked back hair was. Also the chiseled abs. And the deep blue eyes. And the pearl white teeth. And just how devilishly attractive he looked when that slicked back hair was mussed up and he was covered in ashy smudges.

He was _definitely_ staying for the view.

Of course there was also the fact that he'd become close friends with two other firefighters, Hanji and Levi. The both of them had deduced very quickly that he had more than a little bit of a crush on their firehouse captain and made exaggeratedly exasperated faces whenever the both of them were talking. Mike had been able to get Levi to ease up slightly by bringing up the ambulance medic who regularly showed up at the same emergencies they were called to. Though as Levi had been quick to point out the week previous, _he_ had finally asked his paramour out. A point which Hanji had quickly corrected him on; the young medic had asked Levi out, not the other way around.

They'd had a good laugh at that and Mike had been glad to have the attention turned away from himself and his own romantic endeavors. At least he didn't get surly and forget how to speak the way Levi had whenever the medic tried to talk to him. Instead, Hanji and Levi described his appearance when talking with Erwin as him looking like he'd just gotten slapped over the head with a large fish. He didn't believe them until Hanji had surreptitiously snapped a photo on their phone. There was more truth to their assessment than he wanted to admit.

What he apparently didn't see in the photo – something that had left Hanji and Levi groaning – was that their captain would get a disgustingly fond and sentimental look on his face any time he was in Mike's vicinity.  Hanji and Levi were conscious of the fact that they were not the madcap best friends in an awful romcom and were therefore not about to chance their luck doing anything _too_ wild trying to get their friend and captain together but that didn't mean they were going to leave things as they were.

**

Erwin hadn't been expecting the new addition to their station to be quite so... Well, the fire station that Mike had come from hadn't regularly dealt with major fires and certainly not major fires in densely populated urban areas. So when Mike showed up looking like a chiseled Greek statue with scruffy facial hair – a look which Erwin didn't mind _at all_ – he had been a bit taken aback. He had also come to admire and rely on the other man's intuition and if he had come to like him as something a bit _more_ than a coworker then that was neither here nor there. Mike was his coworker and his subordinate and he wasn't about to jeopardize their professional relationship. Especially when he wasn't certain how Mike felt about him. Regardless of Hanji and Levi’s constant eye rolling and frustrated groans.

**

Even the smallest fires were not to be taken lightly; an errant bottle of some sort of accelerant could turn a contained kitchen grease fire into a full-building blaze. And this was the fallout of one of those fires. Erwin watched as half of his visibly singed team sat with medics, inhaling oxygen and trying to get their breathing under control. He took in Hanji chatting up a very nervous-looking firefighter from another station that had showed up to help and Levi blushing faintly under the attentive care of the medic he had gone on a date with the week prior. But his attention was particularly taken by Mike’s broad shoulders as he stooped down on one knee to return a very ashen cat to its young owner. Mike had come out of the fire not much worse off from anyone else but he _had_ insisted on running back into the blaze to rescue the cat when a teary-eyed young boy had asked them where Mr. Whiskers was. A small part of Erwin wanted to reprimand Mike and put him on leave, but that was only a small part. The larger part wanted to grab Mike by his soot-covered shirtfront and kiss him senseless, reward the other man’s heroism on his knees.

When all was said and done and they were back at the station, Hanji and Levi managed through some sort of matchmaking witchcraft to make sure that everyone except Mike had showed by the time Erwin was done writing up his report. Mike had been resistant initially, glaring at the both of them as they pushed him towards the station’s communal shower, them insisting that he shower now so that they could start a game of pinochle when Levi’s medic boyfriend showed up in twenty minutes. And so he finally relented, determined to take the shortest shower of his life.

His determination wavered as he set foot in the showers. Erwin’s back was to him and he traced the line of Erwin’s body. The sharp and deeply cut lines of back muscles flexing lightly as he washed his hair and contrasted with the smooth curve of his spine, the swell of his buttocks, the hard and muscular lines of his thighs. He gave himself a moment to appreciate his captain’s physique before shoving it aside and stepping into the bathroom fully, sure footsteps leading him to the shower with the tap squeaking as he turned it and causing Erwin to turn around in surprise. They both stared at each other for a moment, staring determinedly at one another’s faces and making a visible effort not to let their eyes dart down below the other’s shoulders. After give each other a quick nod they turned around so that their backs were facing each other and began to wash off. Mike stepped under the water and almost immediately let out a grunt of pain as he reach his arm up to wash his back. A small beam had fallen across his shoulders when he’d rushed back to save the cat and he could already feel the swollen tension of a bad bruise forming.

“Are you okay?” Erwin’s voice echoed in the tiled room, easily audible even over the rush of water from the showers.

“Yeah. Just a bit sore.” Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Mike could see Erwin’s neck turned awkwardly so that he was shyly looking at him, concern evident.

“I’m not going to get upset with you, but you should be more careful. Save the hunky heroics for something more meaningful than a goddamn _cat_.”

“Hunky heroics, huh?” Mike turned to face Erwin, finally putting two and two together when he saw the desire and affection in Erwin’s gaze. He turned off his own shower and took a tentative step towards Erwin, beginning to cross the short distance between them. Erwin turned to face him as he approached, tipping his head back as Mike brought up a hand to his neck and pulled him in close.

It was a wet kiss, the shower water running down the both of them as strong arms and rough hands touched along their bodies. They were pressed in close to one another as they kissed, breaking apart after a while to step back and look at one another fully. Erwin brought one hand up to caress and trace along Mike’s stubbled jawline, his other hand resting on Mike’s hip. Mike mirrored Erwin to a certain degree, placing one hand on Erwin’s hip but allowing the other to trace and trail. He felt Erwin shudder under him as he found and made note of various sensitive spots and allowed his rough fingertips to follow the water’s path down Erwin’s chest, skimming over defined pecs and chiseled abs and stopping just above where the trail of hair down his stomach ended. His fingers brushed at the edge of the thatch of course dark blond hair at Erwin’s groin, ignoring the half hard cock resting on the wet hair. The both of them were breathing harshly by the time Mike finally let a finger stroke down Erwin’s length. He paused suddenly, drawing his hand back and looking back up at Erwin.

“Is this o –”

“I’ve been staring at your ass since your first week here. Yes, this is okay.” Mike snorted and leaned in so that his forehead was touching Erwin’s.

“Technically I’ve been staring at you since the 2011 Trost Firemen Calendar was released, though more realistically I’ve been staring at that jawline since day one here.”

Mike shifted slightly to kiss Erwin again, one hand still on the back of Erwin’s neck and the other wrapped around his waist and pulling him in close. Mindful of Mike’s injured shoulder, Erwin let his hands move down Mike’s hips so that both hands were cupping his ass. Mike’s laugh was followed by a soft groan as Erwin grabbed Mike’s ass, massaging the firm muscle beneath his hands. After another moment Erwin found his back pressed up against the cold tile, letting out a quiet moan as Mike’s groin pressed into his own. He pulled him in closer, arching up grinding against Mike’s hip only to have Mike pull back with a pained grunt.

“Are you okay?” Erwin was staring at him with startled concern.

“Kinda shoved your hip into my balls.” The both of them stared at each other for a moment, the corners of their mouths twitching before dissolving into laughter.

“So are we going to finish this or…?”

Erwin’s question was answered as Mike drew in close again, pulling him into a hard kiss and pushing him back into the wall and causing him to moan loudly. He pushed up into Mike again, somewhat gentler this time and getting a sharp moan in response. Hands roamed and Erwin forgot about Mike’s shoulder, allowing his hands to travel over the planes of Mike’s back. Slowly the kiss wound down and the touches became less desperate and Mike reached a hand down to grab both of their cocks, holding them together in one hand and causing Erwin’s head to fall back, making a dull thud as it hit the tile wall. He kept up a steady rhythm, their cocks pressed together in Mike’s massive hand.

In the heat of it all, Erwin forgot about Mike’s shoulder, hooking his forearm behind Mike’s neck to draw him in closer. At some point it stopped mattering if his lips were against Mike’s, his mouth open as he formed labored breaths around drawn out moans and drew closer and closer to orgasm. He wasn’t aware of the fact that he came so much as he was suddenly overcome by pleasure and the feeling of Mike’s body against his own. They came down together, pressed in close as their breathing returned to normal and help each other to wash off the remaining grime.

When they finally exited the bathroom they expected to be greeted with catcalls and wolf whistles, instead they found an empty common room with a note on the table.

_Congratulations! Now please never fuck in the showers again. Levi nearly had an aneurysm._

“Well.” Mike looked up slowly from the note back to Erwin. “I don’t have a particularly roomy shower, but after our shift is up… my bed is pretty big.”


End file.
